The First Day I Met You
by xueyuki1404
Summary: While Nico was taking a walk in the forest, he felt something was wrong. Nico walked quickly into the forest. After 3 minutes, he saw a person who was sitting under the pine and crying. When he got closely to the person, Nico shocked. The person who was crying is...


**Hello guys, this is xueyuki1404.**

**Seriuosly, this is the first time i wrote English fic. Because this's my first English fic, i pretty sure there will be some (or Lots of) mistakes. So, please Read and Review. I need you review so that i can improve my English.**

**Now, enjoy this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

_Midnight..._

Nico was taking a walk to the forest. He always felt safe whenever he walked alone in the darkness. Being a son of Hades – the God of Death, it's very normal when you walk alone in the forest at midnight. Nico felt too. So that's why he usually go out cabin when the dark came and went to the forest to relax. At that time, he felt like he was the only person in this world and he really liked that.

But today, he felt something was wrong. The forest was not quiet as before: he heard somone was crying. Who dare broke his moment after all? Nico walked quickly into the forest. After 3 minutes, he saw a person who was sitting under the pine and crying. _There is it_. When he got closely to the person, Nico shocked. The person who was crying is...

"Annabeth?"

The blonde girl stopped cry, lifted her head. Nico almost felt shock when he saw her face: her beautiful gray eyes were red because Annabeth cried a lot. Her blonde hair was tousled around her face. Some hair flatted to her face. She looked so... exhaustion and tired. _Crack_. He felt her heart cracked away 1 piece.

"What's wrong with you?", Nico gentle asked and sat next to her.

"No... Nothing", she wiped her tears quickly.

"Tell me. Maybe I can give some advices"

Annabeth looked at Nico. Few mitnutes later, she began. Nico stayed quite to listen to her and finally, he got it. It happened at the time he was not in Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth cried because she still felt hurt after Percy and her broke up. Last week, when she and Percy walked together, Percy suddenly said he didn't have feelings for her anymore. Then, Percy just smiled. That time, Annabeth saw his smile was very sadly.

"Without saying, he went away and left me, who was still standing in there. At that time, my head felt so hurt and now, it's still be. Why he dare... I haven't seen anyone was so cruel like him."

Finished the story, Annabeth began to sobbing. Nico was staring at Annabeth. He couldn't believe that Annabeth, a very strong, intelligent and... the most beautiful girl he has every seen cried as if she were a child. Looking she cried, Nico felt hurt as someone crushed his heart. And suddenly, without thinking, he placed his hands on Annabeth's shoulder and hugged her.

Annabeth was shocked. Few years ago, she has thought that Nico's body was cold as ice when she knew that Nico was son of Hades. Now, she has to put that thought away because now, she wrapped her arms around his back and felt so... comfortable. Why she felt so warm?

They stayed there in silent. Both of them couldn't find any words to talk, so they kept silent. Later, Nico started:

"Better now?"

"Hm... Nico"

"Yes"

"Can you stay here for minutes?"

"If you want"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

At that time, Nico felt the time just froze. From the bottom of his heart, he wanted the time would last forever. But, he still know, that's just he want. How about Annabeth? Does she feels like him? Or she just simply need someone could comfort her? Suddenly, Nico wanted to kill Percy. No reason about that, he just wanted to kill him. It was all of his fault to make Annabeth cried. And because of him, Nico random became the person who comforted her. If Percy didn't break up with Annabeth, she wouldn't cried in the forest, then Nico found her and comforted her and finally, Nico wouldn't have that strange feeling.

Now, Nico know that he is falling in love with Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, a person he is holding in his arms. '_What in Hades did I do? I should let her go and return to my cabin. But, I can't. I can't leave her alone like this in the forest. It's too dangerous. The monsters will kill her when she's crying. Aaaa, now I can't think clearly!_'

"Holy crap!", Nico blurted.

"What did you just say?" Annabeth looked at him.

"Nothing. Just..."

"Tell me. Maybe I can give you some advices"

Nico smiled. A few minutes ago, that was his sentences. And now, Annabeth said that to him. What a funny sentence he's ever heard. This girl really... He can't find the word to describe her.

"Why you smiled?", Annabeth asked.

"Sometimes, I thought you are a very strong girl. But now, it broke up. You are not strong as I thought. Like other girls in this world, you're still fragile and you need a person who can stand by you whenever you fall."

Annabeth's mind was liked a mess. She couldn't say anything. Did Nico always be gentle like this? Why she didn't notice this before? She looked back to him and...

Nico's look was... so loved. Not the 'best-friend look' or some thing like that. It was really a 'love look'. A look you have when you loved someone like the person in front of you was the only you see in this world.

Nico felt weird when he saw Annabeth was staring at him. Her gray, beautiful eyes stared at him as if they wanted to know all of his mind. '_Please, don't look me with that eyes_', he sceamed in his head. And before Nico knew what was happening...he kissed Annabeth.

Annbeth's body was froze. Nico kissed her? She wanted to pushed him away but... her heart and her mind melted when Nico's lips covered her own. Annbeth took her hand in his cheek to pull his lips closer to her.

Their kiss broke up after few minutes. Nico based his body against the tree. Annabeth felt his arms wrapped tightly even more, she nestled her body closely to Nico's chest. Both of them breathed heavily. They stayed quite for few seconds and then, Annabeth began:

"Why did you do that?"

Nico just simply hugged her tightly, rested his head on on the top of Annabeth's head. Then, he kissed her cheek and whispered:

"Because I love you, Annabeth Chase"

"Re...Really?"

"Yes, I love you with all my heart. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Remember the first day I met you? That was the best day ever in my life. Because that day, I saw you – the most beatiful and intelligent girl I have ever seen. And..."

His mouth couldn't say what anymore. Annabeth put his finger on his lips and that means 'Don't say anymore!'. She smiled and said: "I love you too, Nico Di Angelo" before she kissed him sweetly.

_~End~_

* * *

**So, what do you think about fic fic? Is it too long? Or it's too romantic? Review PLEASE!**

**In the future, maybe i'll write another fics and continue update "Tuyết London". If i have free time, i'll translate "Tuyết London" from Vietnamese into English.**

**Anyways, have a good weekend and don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
